Merry Christmas Darling
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: Christmas 1 shot based on the Carpenter's holiday love song Merry Christmas darling. It is the 1st holiday Ryou is spending without Bakura. He misses him so much not even Kaiba's party can comfort him. But Yami reminds him he is never alone. Ryou x Bakura


Kuriso-Kun- Well hello again. I got another Christmas one shot idea. Tis the season I guess. The story is based off the Carpenter's _Merry Christmas Darling_. They own the rights to the song...nor do u own the rights to Yugioh. Oh and I mention The Year Without Santa Clause and the Nightmare Before Christmas too. I don't own them either. Please dont sue me, its the holidays.

_Greeting cards have all been sent. The Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make....A special one for you._

Ryou- Let's see. I got a Dark Magician plushy for Yugi. A new choker for Yami. New shoes for Tea. A bracelet for Duke. Few booster packs for Joey. Ring for Tristan. T-shirt for Mai. Chia Pet for Grandpa....I don't know what the appeal for these things are. I sent my Christmas pack to the Ishtars.

Ryou looked down at the massive amounts of bags from several different stores. He had waited till the last minute as usual to do his Christmas shopping but it was ok. He prefered the rush and people never bothered him at the mall. The patient and well mannered boy with the white hair looked around for the directory.

Ryou- Let's see. It says I am here. Is there any story near me I havent hit yet. It seems like I got everyone but I can't help feeling like I've missed someone. Oh thats right, I still need to get...

He cut himself off. He had forgotten that Bakura wasn't with him anymore. He put his hand on the ring that was around his neck and let out a small wimper. He knew the spirit was a theif and could be seen as evil. Well if you count trying to control the world as evil. He knew that his Yami had a tender side. He had felt it. And he loved him. But he could never have admitted it. The spirit would never have let that one go. He would have preyed on Ryou's sympathy. Or mocked him for it.

_Merry Christmas Darling. We're apart thats true. But I can dream. And in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you..._

Ryou wiped the tear out of his eye, picked up the rest of his bags and continued his way over to Yugi's house. It was Christmas eve and Kaiba was having a Christmas party. Everyone was meeting at Yugi's so they didn't have to take so many cars. He pulled up into the driveway where he saw both Duke and Tristan's car already there.

Ryou- Hello boys. Merry Christmas.

Duke- Merry Christmas to you too.

Tristan- Hey great to see you again Jack Frost. My you have gotten paler.

Looking at Ryou, he was dressed in a blue sweater with snowflakes and a pale blue scarf. With the snow falling on his already white hair and pale skin, it is easy to make the connection of Jack Frost.

Yami- Merry Christmas Ryou. How have you been?

Ryou- Wonder (he lied)

Yugi- We are just waiting for Tea. Mai is already there. She picked Joey up from school and took him over there earlier so they could help Kaiba set up for the party.

Duke- Why wouldn't he just use the servants.

Yugi- He sent them all home to spend Christmas with their families. I swear he being with Joey has made his heart grow three sizes this Christmas. Its so nice to see Kaiba be.....well nice.

Tea- Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. Girls need more time to get ready you know.

Tristan- Oh really? Then what was your excuse.

Tea- Watch it bud! Or I'll shove these stelletos so far up your ass you'll be choking on them.

Yami- Everyone ready? To make it easier for us, Grandpa said we could take his van. That way we only needed one car.

Ryou- How wonderful. Well then I guess we are off.

They all piled into Grandpa's van and headed off to the Kaiba mansion. Right as they got there, Seto was waiting outside with Joey and Mai.

Joey- EY everyone! Glad to see nothing happened to you on the way over here. The snow is really coming down.

Everyone was led to the ballroom where it had been transformed into the north pole. No expense was spared this year. Seto had gone all out. The archway at the entrance was made entirely out of gingerbread and decorated with assorted candies. The main table where Seto, Joey and Mokuba sat was surrounded by Santa's house. Each table had a different theme ranging with every Christmas character from Santa's reindeers to the Mizer Brothers, and even Sandy Claws from the _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ had a section.

Yugi- Wow Kaiba. You really outdid yourself.

Yami- I'm very impressed.

Seto- Well I'm glad to see I still can be you at something.

Yugi- Play nice boys.

_The logs on the fire fill me with desires to see you and to say that i wish you Merry Christmas. Happy New Years too. _

Everyone was enjoying themselves with the excessive food, music and dancing. But Ryou had disappeared early on in the evening.

Joey- Ey, what happened to Ryou. He was here when you arrived.

Duke- Yah I know where did he go?

Yami- I'll go find out where he went off too.

Yami stepped out for a moment checking the obvious places to look for someone. The restrooms, the kitchen, and a few bedrooms to see where he might have wandered off to. When the obvious was checked, Yami began to worry and decided to check outside. As he opened the door he almost tripped over Ryou who was sitting on the porch watching the snow fall.

Yami- WOoah! There you are. We've been wondering where you disappeared too.

Ryou- Oh dear me. I'm sorry I never intended for you all to worry about me. I just thought it was a lovely night and I would enjoy it.

Yami- Its kinda cold out here. Is something the matter.

Ryou- No nothing at all. Just...

Yami- Just that you miss Bakura....

Ryou- How did you...

Yami- I've sensed it for a long time. I hate to admit it, but he is your other half. Light needs darkness. I need Yugi, and you need Bakura.

Ryou looked up and Yami who knelt down with a sympathetic smile.

Ryou- I just miss him so much. I love him Yami.

Yami- I know...

Ryou wrapped his arms around Yami who gave him a consoling hug and an understanding shoulder.

Yami- Never forget though, we love you too. And we are glad to have you with us for Christmas.

With a sniff and a wipe...

Ryou- Thank you Yami. I love you all too. I'd be so alone without you.

Yami- Now come back inside.

Ryou- I will, just give me a second.

Yami- Ok. Just remember. It is Christmas eve. Santa's on his way and I'm sure he has a special present for you.

Yami gave him a wink and walked back in. Ryou looked out at the night sky and saw all the lights from the other houses. The snow started back up. He stood up and started to walk back inside, not before turning around.

Ryou- I've just one wish on this Christmas eve. I wish i were with you....I wish I were with you.

Ryou walked inside and closed the door. As he did, he felt his heart warm as he thought he heard faintly out in the distance a familar gruff voice...

Bakura- Merry Christmas Darling.


End file.
